Most women use a variety of cosmetic products daily, including such cosmetic products as lipstick, rouge, blush, eyeliner, and perfume. Commonly, women will carry at least some of these cosmetic products in their purse so that they may replenish their makeup during the course of the day. In most instances, the individual cosmetic articles are carried loosely in one's purse or in a smaller cosmetic pouch which is carried in the purse. The problem with carrying cosmetics in this manner is that when it is desirous to use any one product, a woman must fumble through her purse or cosmetic pouch for the item she needs. Additionally, some cosmetic items are difficult to carry loosely in a purse without damaging the cosmetic article and/or the inside of the purse. A specific example of this is sample lipstick applicators, and particularly cotton swab applicators which are coated at one end with rouge. In this particular instance, if this type of sample lipstick applicator were carried loosely, the rouge coated end would most likely come into contact with other articles in the purse, as well as the purse, damaging both the sample applicator and anything it should happen to come in contact with.
Accordingly, in view of the problems associated with carrying various cosmetic articles, it would be of great benefit to provide a package or container which is specifically designed to contain cosmetic articles, such as swab-type lipstick applicators, in a neat, organized fashion, such that individual articles may be easily and conveniently retrieved therefrom and replaced as needed.